Silence Is My Name
by I'mMedianoche
Summary: Bella Swan vive en un mundo muy distinto al que conocemos, o habla, no come y no pronuncia palabra alguna desde su nacimiento. No es muda, pero se abstiene de dar su opinión y criterio. Él, un ser oscuro, desdichado, cruel y asesino se cruza con este angel de paz. ¿Seras capaz de amar a tu potencial asesino? drama, romance oscuro. ACTUALIZACIÓN CADA DOS DÍAS..
1. Preface

**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Nueva historia  
**

**BASADO EN EL LIBRO DE LAS HERMANAS DEL CRIMEN "TE MALTRATO"**

**SILENCE IS MY NAME.**

**ESCRITA POR : KEEP CALM NOW**

* * *

**ANTES DE COMENZAR:** Todo esta escrito por la misma mano que obra y maneja nuestras vidas a su antojo. Las reglas se han hecho para romperse, las palabras se hicieron para estar dichas y el odio y la maldad para que gobierne su vida. Esta no es la típica historia en donde la chica no pronuncia palabra porque es muda, esta es la historia en donde el silencio es su nombre.

**ACLARACIÓN & ADVERTENCIAS:** CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENTES SENSIBLES, PARA MAYORES DE 18 O PERSONAS CON UNA MENTE BASTANTE ABIERTA. PUEDE CONTENER VIOLACIONES, DESMEMBRAROS, ASESINATOS Y MAS. POR FAVOR MANEJESE CON DISCRECIÓN Y CON TODA LA MADURES POSIBLE.

**SINOPSIS: **Bella Swan vive en un mundo muy distinto al que conocemos, o habla, no come y no pronuncia palabra alguna desde su nacimiento. No es muda, pero se abstiene de dar su opinion y criterio. Él, un ser oscuro, desdichado, cruel y asesino se cruza con este angel de paz. ¿Seras capaz de amar a tu potencial asesino? drama, romance oscuro.

* * *

**PREFACIO.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La luna estaba en lo alto del cielo negro y deprimente. Las gotas de agua contaminada por todos los desechos de este mundo repicaba en el techo de metal, claro si se le pudiera de llamar de otra forma a un par de laminas de metal que encontraron hace años atrás.

La vista de aquella chica pálida se perdía en el entristecedor horizonte. La vida fue muy cruel con ella.

Las finas gotas de lluvia seguían cayendo, ignorando todo a su alrededor. La masa cerebral de aquella mujer seguía saliendo de varias partes de su cabeza destrozada, el cuerpo de una bebe llena de vida yacía en sus brazos inmóviles. Este seria el caso de el amor de madre que cuidaba de su pequeña recién nacida.

Lastima que no estaría para verla crecer, comer o llorar por las noches de luna llena.

El llanto de la bebe resonaba por toda la pequeña y humilde vivienda.

La madre de la bebe de nombre desconocido (ya que no había registros ni nada en que poder fiar y documentarla) vio con sus propios ojos como la muerte se reía en su cara. Sintió cada golpe, patada y disparo que le propino aquel ser al menos no logro su cometido. Verla implorar piedad.

El hombre se encontraba detrás de la puerta de madera podrida esperando hasta que la vida de aquel cuerpo ensangrentado y sin vida se fuera completamente.

La muerte debía de estar muy satisfecha.

En ting, ting, ting de las campana resonó doce veces. Aclamando un poco de atención cuando daba exactamente cada hora.

Los pasos de aquel hombre resonaron, la bebe de nombre Isabella sollozo mas alto.

Algo en ella lo hizo.

Tenia mas miedo de lo normal.

¿Como un bebe puede sentir el peligro?

Da igual, el hombre inspecciono el área, asegurándose no ser visto. No aun, tenia que terminar su tare. Se agacho hacia el cuerpo de aquella mujer y cogió a la niña.

Un relampagueo lo hizo sobresaltar. El hombre camino rápidamente por la lluvia de aquella noche, dejando al cuerpo casi destrozado de aquella mujer. Ese hombre desapareció como la nada.

¿Que ha sucedido con aquella bebe?

Nadie supo mas de ella.

Y mucho menos de el.

* * *

**Holaa!**

**Bueno, se que mi cabeza es un desastre y releyendo mi libro favorito salio esto. Espero les guste y me apoyen con esta locura. Espero actualizar cada dos o tres días. Luego cuando lo termine editare los capítulos con mi beta 3**

**Cualquier duda o consulta la pueden hacer en mi grupo de fics (Keep Calm Now_Fics) O por mi face (LINK EN MI PERFIL)**

**Saludos y muchos besos.**

**Marie**


	2. C1 - Rage to the innocent one

**TWILIGHT PERTENECE A STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**N/A: Este capitulo es RELEVANTE (Bueno no mucho) pero necesario. Soy bastante extraña y desastrosa a la hora de escribir, por eso pido paciencia ya que puedo hacer capítulos súper largos y otros que apenas rebasaran una hoja. SOLO ACLARO ;) Para que luego no me regañéis por lo corto.**

**Nos leemos abajo n_n**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1.**

**Rage to the innocent one**

**(Rabia al inocente)**

**. **

**.**

**.**

El presagio de lo desconocido lo abrazaba febrilmente, el lo sabia desde hace tiempo: Nada de lo que tenia seria duradero. Pero para un mentiroso, canalla y asesino eso era ley y regla primordial para subsistir en el mundo. O al menos _su _mundo.

El de aquel hombre era Dereck Jack era su nombre original, y era el que mantenía en este momento.

Porque en el lugar que se encontraba no había necesidad de mentir. Nunca salia, o hacia alboroto, era como un fantasma. Se hizo pasar por su padre y contó a aquellos que preguntaban por la madre que, ella había desaparecido y otras veces contaba que lo había dejado con aquella niña de nombre Isabella. El hombre nunca dejo que nadie se enterara de su pasado como asesino o mafioso, nunca contó de sus raíces polacas o de sus asesinatos múltiples.

Pero en aquel entonces, en pleno siglo veintiuno. Eso no importaba.

Isabella siempre fue una niña tranquila, lloraba poco y comía lo poco que le daban. Nunca le causo ningún problema a su _"padre",_ y eso el internamente lo agradecía mucho.

—¿Porque no dices nada?, pequeña.— La niña de hermosos ojos verdes y cabello color sol no respondió. Se limito a seguir coloreando una casita grisácea con el cielo encapotada.

Dereck un poco molesto vuelve a preguntar:

—¿No piensas contestarme?

La niña de cabellos de oro no contesto nuevamente.

Dereck lo dejo pasar, aunque la castigo por esa noche dejándola sin alimento ni agua. Es un hombre ruin que habita este mundo. Y como el hay muchas ratas inundas.

La niña esa noche no lloro ya estaba acostumbrada a ello. Se limito a arroparse bastante bien, rellenando las partes que posiblemente fueran blanco simple para algún golpe, escondió su cabeza debajo de la almohada y así durmió toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente Bella se despertó por el ensordecedor ruido de unos gruñidos, de algunas cosas rompiéndose y por ultimo del azotamiento de la puerta de su pequeño cuarto. Que realmente era un pequeño armario con una colchoneta y edredones.

Dereck entro echando chispas y llamas por los ojos.

¿Que lo había enfurecido?

—¡Muevete! ¿Acaso crees que tenéis todo el día?—La niña negó y se levanto silenciosamente de la cama, la acomodo y salio hacia el pequeño cuarto de baño.

Aquí comenzaba su infierno. Bueno había comenzado hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás.

—¡Muevete!

La niña se baño y acomodo rapidamente, a sus cortos seis años era una niña muy inteligente. Dereck la esperaba con el ceño frunció, los puños crispados y una mochila a su lado.

—SI eres los bastante adulta como para no contestarme, eres lo bastante _adulta_ como para llevar todo el equipaje.

La niña asintió y camino hacia la mochila, un poco temerosa y decidida.

Temerosa, sobretodo.

Dereck era un hombre de emociones y comportamiento inestable. Nunca se sabia cuando mataría a alguien solo por su cambio de animo.

Justó como paso con aquella chiquilla de la esquina que apuñalo por la espalda, o aquella mujer que golpeo hasta la muerte. Dereck era alguien de temer.

_El señor D __es muy malo, _pensó la niña justo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, para recorrer un mundo de obstáculos en donde el dolor seria la principal razón de existir

* * *

**Hola! Bueno estoy con ganas de escribir muchisisismo así que les traje capi ;) Es corto, pero al menos subi y bueno...me gusta escribirlos en el momento, ya que es as divertido y al menos doy señales de humo, digo de vida.**

**Este capitulo es esencial quizás no diga nunca la razon del porque Bells no dice palabra alguna...¿o quizás deba decir? ñañañ nop, os dejare con la intriga. Mientras tanto, gracias a todos y todas por comentar y agregarlo a sus favoritos :D Realmente me da ganas de seguir escribiendo mas y mas.**

**Si desean unirse al grupo, el link esta en mi sensual perfil *w* Alli estoy subiendo fotos relevantes de cada capitulo :D**

**Besos y nos leemos luego.**

**Marie.**


	3. C2 - Indecorous learning

**TWILIGHT PERTENECE A STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**ADVERTENCIA: CAPITULO CON ESCENAS UN TANTO EXPLICITAS, POR FAVOR ABSTENGA-SE DE LEER SI ES DE MENTE SENSIBLE O MENOR DE EDAD (O AL MENOS QUE TENGAS DE 16 PARA ARRIBA) ESCENAS DE VIOLACIÓN UN TANTO EXPLICITA.**

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR COMENTAR Y AGREGARLO EN SUS FAVORITOS *W* Millones de gracias.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2.  
**

**Indecorous learning**

**(Aprendizaje indecoroso)**

Los días y las horas no tenían ni hacían gran cambio en la pequeña Isabella. Los primeros meses luego de su partida de aquella casita de madera fueron peores de lo que una niña de cinco años puede llegar a imaginar.

La vida de Isabella siempre fue trágica y su adolescencia no se queda atrás.

Al pasar de los años se dio cuenta que era mejor callar no decir nada porque de alguna manera Dereck Jack siempre se lo tomaba de la peor forma posible, lo que significaba una paliza al inocente ser que era Isabella. Ella nunca se entero el motivo del porque su _padre_ era un ser tan cruel, obstigante y endemoniado, pero tampoco era tonta y no lo preguntaría jamas.

En unas de sus huidas que se producía alrededor de cada tres o cuatro meses se fue nutriendo del Alma del Mundo que le mostraba los paisaje y lugares que visitaba y usaba como hogar la mayor parte del tiempo.

Lastima que no duro mucho su aprendizaje.

Isabella en unas de sus cambios de hogar encontró una pequeña libreta que comenzó a usar como medio de desahogo. Suelen decir que escribimos todo lo que nos molesta, destruye o mata Isabella uso ese diario como medio de libertad.

Aunque no conociese esa palabra en el termino correcto.

En una de sus paginas anoto:

_"Pienso que debo seguir actuando de esta forma, evito meterme en problemas y salir herida. Aunque no me ha funcionado mucho, me temo que me haga daño. _

_Pero es algo inevitable, me refiero al daño colateral que causa cada cosa."_

En otra oportunidad luego de una paliza proveniente de el señor D, por que el estaba bebido y pago su rabio alcoholizada contra ella.

**Querida libretita:**

_EL señor D ha llegado, me temo que las heridas costaran en sanar mas...como sabras libretita el señor D es un hombre malo que solo piensa en si mismo, hace rato que esta tirado en su cama roncando como vaca. Tengo miedo, realmente mucho miedo._

_Estoy escondida en uno de los closets de esta casa, al menos es mas bonita que la anterior, esta es la numero #21 de las casas a las cuales nos hemos mudado. El señor D me esta mirando de otra forma ahora sus ojos son mas oscuros._

_Sigo diciendo tengo miedo._

Los dias fueron pasando, Isabella no le dio tregua al miedo y al rencor porque a pesar de que ese hombre que ella creía que era su padre, al menos le daba comida y un hogar, y eso era lo que importaba.

En una de las noches en donde ella después de asegurar las puertas y ventanas como era de costumbre olvido cerrar su puerta pues el señor D se molestaba mucho cuando ella lo hacia, y sin embargo se ganaba unos buenos insultos por tal hecho.

La joven se arropo como siempre, cubriendo las partes en donde le dolían mas las heridas y apago la vela.

Quien diría que la necesitaría para ver la realidad.

Dereck estaba al otro lado de la puerta, esperando impacientemente hasta la joven se durmiera. _Un hombre debe complacer sus placeres carnales _ se dijo y entro.

Bella apenas había caído rendida, y no noto la presencia del depredador con el que vivía. El se acerco lentamente si hacer el menor ruido, se sentó al lado de ella temiendo que despertara, pero igual la despertaría, pensó.

—Pequeña Isabella ¡Pero mira que hermosa estáis!—susurro posando bruscamente sus grandes manos en los muslos de la joven. Ella se despertó sobresaltada ¿que hora era? se dijo y comenzó a desperezarse.

La imagen que se encontró no era la mejor de todas.

Dereck tenia una sonrisa lujuriosa en su boca, sus ojos no se podían ver ya que la oscuridad no lo permitía, lo único que se detallaban bien eran sus dientes algo amarillentos.

—Isabella ¡Mira como has crecido! —sus manos comenzaron a vagar por sus piernas.

Bella comenzó a taparse mas, el sentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar comienzo a crecer.

—Soy tu dueño.— quito las sabanas que cubrían el cuerpo de la joven.

—Usted no es dueño de nada.—Chillo Isabella intentando alejarse de el, pero sus manos eran muchos mas fuertes aprisionaron sus piernas para que las abriera.

Los ojos de Dereck se abrieron como platos, nunca había escuchado hablar a esa joven. Sonrío y se apego mas a su cuerpo. Las piernas extendidas dejaban una vista perfecta de su sexo cubierto por la tela.

—¡Detengase!—Imploro mientras el hombre comenzó a recorrer con su dedo índice los labios cubiertos por la fina tela de las bragas.

—Eres mía.—Dijo y con los dedos rompió las bragas.

Dereck enterró el dedo índice en el sexo de Isabella, ella soltó un chillido desgarrador, comenzó a llorar y a patalear pero era algo inútil. Dereck bombeo rápida y salvaje mente su dedos dentro de ella.

Las terminaciones nerviosas de Bella estaban a un punto muerto.

Dereck bombeo hasta que ella dejo de chillar, no iba a demostrar su dolor en frente de el.

Dereck se enojo, naturalmente. Le gustaba hacerla sufrir, quito su pantalón y dejo libre erección. Bella cerro los ojos y comenzó a orar, a orar para que esta tortura terminase, a orar para que no le hiciese mas daño. Dereck saco sus dedos y Bella aprovecho el momento para alejarse de el y cubrirse con las sabanas.

Gran error.

Dereck grito y ella se espanto. EL se tiro encima de ella y abrió sus piernas bruscamente, Isabella cerro los ojos y se aferro a las sabanas, era una forma de no gritar.

El la penetro sin compasion hasta quedar satisfecho.

—Eres mía.—repitió y salio.

Esa noche lloro mucho, lloro porque la vida había sido cruel e inhumana con ella, lloro porque le dolía sus partes intimas, lloro porque ella era un ser inocente en este mundo.**  
**

Los días pasaron y se fue repitiendo lo de esa noche.

Todas las noches el se metía a su cuarto, la follaba y se iba, la golpeaba porque era un demente y le gustaba morderla hasta hacerla sangrar.

Menudo enfermo.

Los meses y los años fueron pasando, ahora ella tenia casi 18 años, Dereck se había ido a algún lugar y ella aprovecho para salir a hurtadillas de su encierro.

Llego a un parque y se sentó, tenia una libreta en mano para escribir lo que sentía. Unos pasos la hicieron tensarse, un joven de ojos dorados y cabello cobrizo se sentó y le dijo:

—La vida que llevas no es culpa tuya, Isabella.—El timbre de voz del desconocido la hace levantar la mirada. En sus ojos dorados veía la verdad, él quizás mentiría en algún momento.

—Soy hijo de Dereck.—Dice.

Ella siente como sus nervios la traicionaran y saldrá corriendo. Pero no lo hace porque al igual que Dereck, el lleva la sangre de un asesino.

La joven coge la pluma y escribe rapidamente:

_"No pienso en confiar en alguien que lleva la sangre de mi potencial asesino"_

El chico menea y niega.

—Al menos yo se a quien matar.—Dice y siente miedo. Miedo porque si escoges bien a tu presa, siempre saldrá perdiendo el inocente y débil. Y ella saldría perdiendo.

* * *

**Aclaraciones :**

**Cuando Bella comienza a escribir en el diario (libretita como le dice ella) tenia 15 años, y cuando ella estaba dibujando en el capitulo anterior tenia 5 años. Hago estas aclaraciones para que no os confundáis mas :D**


	4. C3 - ¿Safe and Sound?

**TWILIGHT PERTENECE A STEPHENIE MEYER.**

* * *

**Capitulo**** 3.**

**¿Safe and Sound?**

**(¿Sana & salva?)**

"_Las penumbras suelen ser muy agradables, mas cuando las personas recurren a ellas" _El diario de Isabella seguía tomando forma cada vez mas, antes cuando el tiempo solo era pasajero le tomaba mucho tiempo escribir solo unas cuantas líneas. Ahora cuando el dolor incrementa y la necesidad de libertad crece, es la única cosa que la salva del dolor.

El dolor que ahora mismo estaba comiéndola viva.

—Isabella.— La voz del hombre hizo que reaccionara rápidamente, corrió para guardar el diario bajo una tabla que había descubierto, ese diario nadie debería de verlo. No hasta que ella muriera.

Corrió rápidamente hasta yacer dormida en su lecho.

Cuando las personas intentan correr y hacer todo rápido se les olvida y dejan rastro, el error de Isabella fue no arroparse, ella siempre se arropaba.

Los errores sueles cometerse y se pagan con un precio muy alto.

Dereck entro cual ladrón acecha a su presa, la vio allí _dormida_ y abrazada así misma, protegiéndose de el. Pero ¿Cómo te proteges de tu potencial asesino? Si el sabe todo acerca de ti, desde tus días de cambio de hormonas hasta el mas profundo pensamiento escondido, es como un rastreador que persigue a su presa hasta dejarla indefensa.

Hasta cansarse de ella.

Dereck se sentó al lado de ella, e Isabella supo que ya no había marcha atrás. Suspiro y abrió los ojos.

—¿Sabias que eres una pésima mentirosa?—Murmuro él cerca de su oído. Ella se estremeció y se alejo instintivamente.

Ella no dijo nada, no debía hablar, al menos su silencio servía de refugio.

—No importa que no digas nadas, al menos eso me da la certeza de que eres y seguirás siendo mía.

La joven frunció el ceño, _nadie ni nada te pertenece, canalla._

El se olvido de todo y la beso, ella retrocedió y sintió repulsión.

El odiaba que ella se resistiera, el le había demostrado de todas las formas posibles de que ella es de su propiedad, que ella es suya, que ella no tendría alma porque su alma era terrible al igual que ella. Ella se negaba a creerlo, ella era pura, el era un asco, un asco de persona que tenia un hijo de ojos dorados.

La joven sabia que el le mentiría al igual que su padre. Y en cierto modo, no se equivoco.

Edward Cullen gozaba de juventud, dinero y sexo. Lo mejor de todo se podría decir era que es hijo de un asesino que gana mucho.

¿Que mas podría pedir?

Edward se encontraba en la sala de la casa de su padre, en donde yacía acostado relajadamente en un sillón de cuero medio roto viendo el partido.

Si el hubiese sospechado que aquella joven-cita de ojos verdes estaría allí la hubiera protegido.

Edward decidió salir de aquella casa, a caminar se sentía aburrido y su padre al parecer no estaba allí.

En el otro lado de la casa, justo en el sótano se encontraba Bella intentando sin muchas ganas ya de huir de aquel depravado.

_¡Alejese de mi!,_ suplico internamente.

Dereck cerro los ojos al sentir el orgasmo tan cerca, ella era tan apretada.

Bella sollozaba levemente y se aferraba a las sabanas de su pequeña cama. Su cuerpo estaba algo moreteado por los segundos interminables que _el señor D_ jugueteaba ferozmente en sus pezones.

Nunca puedes estar sana y salva completamente, se dijo antes de sentir como las uñas de Dereck se encajaban mas en sus caderas.

—¡Grita!—Ordeno Dereck y ella sintió ganas de morir

Las embestidas eran rápidas, frías y salvajes. Isabella sentía que de algún momento a otro podría llegar a partirse en dos. Ella se movía por inercia sus dos piernas estaban en los hombros de Dereck mientras que el la embestía mas profundo.

El sentía su mundo lleno de luz por tal sexo, y ella sentía como se hundía mas en la miseria.

Desde los quince el comenzó a aprovecharse de su cuerpo, robándole la poca inocencia que mostraba, robándole la vida que merecía. Sobre todo robándole la niña feliz que tenia.

El llego al orgasmo y ella se sintió muy cansada pero feliz.

Feliz porque al menos por hoy su tortura y miseria habían acabado.

Dereck salio de ella bruscamente, besos y mordió sus labios hasta dejarlos rojos y por ultimo golpeo su sexo. Un chillido desgarrador salio de su boca. Si esto era la muerte...

—Cuando te diga que grites, lo haces perra.—Dijo, subió sus pantalones y salio.

Isabella se abrazo a si misma y lloro esa noche. Nada podía ser peor

¿O si?

* * *

**Holaaaaa!**

**Bueno he aqui otro capitulo, son cortos por eso actualizo rapido n_n Se que ahorita no ha avanzado mucho la historia, y que Bella sufre mucho, pero es parte de ella.**

**Ahora unas noticias: He sido una de las 10 finalistas en el fanfic del mes en FFR :D Si deseean votar por mi, el fic es el verdugo con piel de seda :D Les dejo aqui el link por si gustan *w* Pidan unirse al grupo :D**

** www(punto)facebook(punto)com/groups/FFRT(punto)fan fictionrevolutiontwilight/permalink/44306172245554 4**


	5. C4 - Die for he

**TWILIGHT PERTENECE A STEPHENIE MEYER.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4.**

**Die for he.**

Cuando deseas seguir viviendo lo más lógico es levantarte y seguir adelante, pero cuando el deseo de seguir hundida entre los escombros es más grande… Nunca sabes que tanto vas a caer hasta llegar al fondo.

Isabella estaba sentada correctamente en el mueble casi desbarato de su nuevo hogar. Dereck había aprovechado hace unas horas que ella descansaba para cometer ciertas _tareas_ pendientes que tenía. Le había dicho a su hijo Edward que la cuidase.

Tarea que sería bastante fácil para el chico.

—¿Por qué no hablas?—Pregunto Edward caminado hasta sentarse junto a la estatua viviente de Isabella.

La joven se paralizo y decidió contar los segundos para que el chico se fuera. Cosa que no sucedió.

—¿No hablas cierto? —Dice y ella no niega ni acierta— Eres muda.

Ella niega. Se remueve del asiento y se levanta, camina lentamente, con pasos precisos, acordes a una bailarina de ballet profesional, aunque ella nunca allá bailado. Llega hasta la mesa de la cocina y agarra una libreta y un bolígrafo que siempre usa para comunicarse.

Camina de regreso y se sienta. Edward que ha visto todo sus movimientos se ha quedado un poco embobado.

_Lástima que sea de mi padre, _piensa.

—¿Qué escribirás?

_No hablare con alguien que no merece mi voz, y mucho menos mi tiempo. _La letra de Isabella escribe rápidamente por el papel algo amarillento, su letra es firme pero delicada. Una mezcla de ella.

—Yo no merezco nada tuyo, pero sin embargo deseo todo de ti.

Los ojos de Isabella se agrandan a tal punto que siente que se saldrán.

Coge nuevamente el lapicero y escribe

_No creo ninguna palabra de tu boca, tienes sangre de un asesino cerdo que cree que soy su esclava sexual,_

_—_Pero tú puedes cambiar eso.—Dice e Isabella niega.

**(…)**

**_Querido papel:_**

_La noche cae rápidamente y los días pasan fugazmente, mi cuerpo ya no soporta más este calvario. Hay noches que desearía no despertar al día siguiente, Dereck no ha aparecido en días y aunque el solo me utiliza siento que algo malo le haya pasado. Porque muy en el fondo lo amo, lo amo y temo eso._

_Soy masoquista, eso lo se, pero siento una gran cosa en mi pecho que no me ha dejado dormir, añoro su toque, y eso suena demasiado perverso y retorcido. Incluso para mí._

_Edward ha vuelto a hablar conmigo, algo raro en el ya que siempre se ha decidido a pasar el día afuera o en donde sea. Nunca esta en casa. Hace unas noches lo he pillado observándome "dormir", temo que quiera algo mas de mi que mi amistad. Aunque soy cortante con el, el me da miedo. Porque de alguna u otra forma el querrá que me acueste con el. Y no quiero._

_El aunque sea un poco me cae bien, siempre dice cosas interesantes que luego anoto para no olvidaras._

_Aprovecho y te digo que no he vuelto a pronunciar palabra, hasta casi suelo olvidar como suena mi propia voz_

_¿curioso no?_

_Debo irme, no quiero que nadie se entere que estoy llorando nuevamente, me hace sentir mucho mas débil delo que soy._

**_Con amor/odio Isabella._**

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaa! perdon, perdon me olvide por completo de el internet, bueno del FF...esta semana ha sido pufff... del asco, pero buena, al menos por una parte. Espero le shaya gustado el capi, son cortos porque es un mini fic, ¿vale? Hee... estoy escirbiendo orginales, como sabeis...ummmmñññ una amiga me esta ayudando para hacerles trailer de este fic :D Y proximamente tendremos primer libro! Como sabeis el link esta en mi perfil ybla blah bla, bueno no se que mas decirles. asi que chaitooo**


	6. C5 - Sensation of emptiness these when

**TWILIGHT PERTENECE A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA TRAMA ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA. SE AGRADECE DISCRECIÓN.**

* * *

**SILENCE IS MY NAME.**

**Capitulo 5**

**Sensation of emptiness these when with**

_**POV BELLA.**_

_**QUERIDO DIARIO:**_

_ "Nunca puedes desear tanto algo...no mas de lo que se puede"_

_ Quizás no sea la mejor forma de empezar una nueva hoja en este pequeño cuaderno, pero quizás si sea la mejor de comenzar un nuevo día. Estoy sola, normalmente lo estoy en este espacio tiempo, pero ahora enserio estoy muy sola. _

_ No se porque mierda me sucede esto._

_ ¿Tu puedes ayudarme? Bueno quizás no, eres algo inanimado que no puede responderme, pero al menos no estoy tan loca._

_ Bueno no loca del sentido que las personas suelen usar._

_ Suelo pensar...¿Realmente tanto sufrimiento merece la pena?_

_ Quizás nunca lo entiendas, porque al menos tu no puedes sufrir, bueno no sufrir de verdad, pero cuando eres alguien real, como yo. Sientes todo, pero al menos a las personas no les pasa lo mismo que a mi ¿O si? Quizás ellos sepan como contrarrestar el dolor._

Dejo el cuaderno a u lado, es de noche. Nuevamente, últimamente se oscurece muy temprano, o simplemente la razón sencilla es que hemos vuelto a mudarnos.

Odio mudarme, porque al menos no me permite explorar el pueblo en donde nos encontremos, porque según Dereck es algo que puede llegar a lastimarme.

¿Que mas puede lastimarme?

Estoy segura que no.

Me abrazo a mi misma, últimamente es la única cosa que puedo abrazar. A mi. Dereck se la ha pasado saliendo y entrando de la nueva casa, no es muy grande, de hecho es mucho mas chica de lo que recuerdo. Nuevamente estamos en Forks, en cambio a Edward Cullen...no he sabido nada de el. Temo que Dereck de le haya hecho algo. Es un sentimiento tonto ya que no lo conozco del todo, quizás sea ese sentimiento irremediable de amar al peligro, a lo desconocido.

Agacho mi cabeza y la acomodo entre mis rodillas como si fuera una almohada, como si fuera mi único apoyo. Cierro los ojos, estoy muy cansada, últimamente no me he sentido muy bien que digamos. Hace unas horas tuve que dejar los quehaceres a medias, la sensacion de mareo no me dejaba. Cuando me acosté un rato en el sillón verde pastoso feo que hay en la sala junto a la pequeña chimenea el sueño me invade. Inevitablemente me quede dormida.

Ahora solo me siento muy cansada, como si hubiera trotado todo el bosque.

Quizás no sea la mejor comparación que puedo hacer, pero al menos es una de las mas cercanas. Escucho un ruido, rápidamente me acurruco mas sobre mi, últimamente siempre he escuchado el mismo ruido. Como si algo se hubiera movido de la puerta,

Se abre la puerta lentamente, la luz de la luna menguante adorna su cara fina y frágil sus cabellos finos cobrizo se realzan a la luz. Se ve bien...tan bien como a cara de un león justo antes de la comida.

―¿Puedo pasar?―Dice. Yo niego, no quiero que me mire,o me toque no quiero nada de nadie.

―No te haré daño.

_"Eso no lo puedes asegurar..."_

―Yo no me aprovecho de jovencitas que no pronuncian palabras, Isabella. Yo me aprovecho de putas que solo quieren tener emoción en su vida, luego de un buen sexo les cuento quien soy y las mato.

—Entonces...¿Piensas que, por decirme que no me tocaras te creeré?—Nunca en mi vida había pensado en decir algo en voz alta, no a aquella persona que entraba a hurtadillas a mi habitación.

_Que bajo has caído..._

MI mente es mala, siempre lo ha sido, y de _e_s en cuando me negaba a creerle, pero en este momero. Uno de muchos. Le creía, le aplaudía y simplemente le alababa, porque aunque nuestra mente sea macabra siempre tendrá razón bajo cualquier razón o circunstancia

—No eres muda.—Es en este momento en donde no se si reírme o matarlo con la mirada. No soy muda, simplemente no deseo malgastar mi voz con alguien quien no lo ha merecido, no es como si alguien tuviera el derecho, simplemente es cuestión mía, de mi mente y de lo único puro que ha quedado.

Al menos, para mi razonamientos. Es algo que no me pueden quitar.

Mi derecho para hablar.

* * *

**Holaaa! perdon, perdon perdonnnn! Vale se que debi de haber actualizado cada dos dias, y principal y primeramente era asi..pero la escuela me ha consumido, estoy entrando a el mes final para salir de clases :D Y mi computadora se murio u.u por ello son los capis son cortos :s**

**Intentare subir ahorita mas capítulos, para avanzar la historia y subir los capis que debo. Por ello quizás hasta el domingo actualice como dos o tres capis seguidos. Pero ahorita viene maratón son capis asi de cortos :s Siento no poder hacer mas.**

**Pero sobretodo quiero dar gracias -cambie de tema xD- Por seguir leyendome :D**


End file.
